This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It has been suggested that some patients with sleep disorders may have an increase in the amount of a particular protein cytokine IL-6. In this study, the investigators are interested in assessing the changes in 24 hour levels of IL-6 and several stress related hormones such as cortisol, ACTH and catecholamines. The study will include both normal volunteers and patients diagnosed with a sleep disorder.